


Naruto Uzumaki: The Next King of Games

by Flamelord99



Category: Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Card Games, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamelord99/pseuds/Flamelord99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Uzumaki has been accepted into the Duel Academy. How will things change with Naruto there to shake things up? Title is a work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Uzumaki: The Next King of Games

"Hmm, which one to use? Any of you will get me in, but I just can't choose. You know what? Pick amongst yourselves. I'm going to sleep and you tell me what your decision is in the morning." With that, Naruto stood up from his desk where he was looking at neatly stacked cards, turned off the lights, and jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his shoulder and fell asleep.

If there had been anyone else in the room, they would have noticed that the stacks were beginning to glow faintly.

* * *

"Hello, I am Dr. Crowler, Head Professor of Duel Academy. All of you are here, because you believe that you are talented enough to get into our prestigious duel academy. However, we will be the ones to decide if that is true or not. We will not accept any excuses should you lose. If you lose, you will not get a second chance until next year.

The examinations will begin momentarily, so finish any last minute preparations you might have and prepare yourselves for a duel that could very well change your life." Finishing his speech, he was met with some applause, though most were looking at him strangely. They were trying to figure out if he was a man or a woman. He was very androgynous looking. Most assumed he was a man from his slightly deep voice.

Looking around at the many prospective students around himself, Naruto could tell that most of them were probably good duelists, but they wouldn't be making headlines in the future. There were some that caught his attention, but they were already wearing school uniforms. Looking at the duel field, there was one student who was doing very well. He had slicked back hair and from what he could hear, he had a slight British accent.

At another field, things were going very differently. A short blue haired kid was actually on the verge of losing. Though, it seemed like he was about to make a comeback, and he was right as the kid was just barely able to win.

"Naruto Uzumaki, to field 3." Hearing his name being called, Naruto walked down to the field and adjusted his backpack.

"This will be a standard 4000 life-point duel. Are you ready?" Nodding at the duel instructor, Naruto activated his duel disk. It was a standard duel disk, that could be bought at any game shop.

Drawing his five cards, Naruto was happy to see that it was a good starting hand.

_Naruto's Hand_

**Nimble Momonga, Ring of Destruction, Mobius the Frost Monarch, Elemental Hero Stratos, Dark Fusion**

Looking up, Naruto could see that his opponent had finished drawing his cards as well.

_Naruto LP: 4000_

_Instructor LP: 4000_

"Since I am the instructor, I will go first. I set one card in face down defense mode, and then I set two cards face down. I end my turn." Nodding his head at his opponent, Naruto drew his card.

**Elemental Hero Sparkman**

Smiling, Naruto looked at his hand and knew what his plan was. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos.

**Elemental Hero Stratos**

**ATK: 1800**

**DEF: 300**

Then I activate his effect, which allows me to retrieve a Hero monster from my deck and add it to my hand." Looking through his deck, Naruto picked  **Elemental Hero Clayman**. Reshuffling his deck, Naruto put it back into his duel disk.

"Now, I activate Dark Fusion. This lets me fuse together the Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman that I have in my hand to summon, Evil Hero Lightning Golem!"

**Evil Hero Lightning Golem**

**ATK: 2400**

**DEF: 1500**

With a bolt of lightning, the giant monster appeared. It's sheer size was enough to make the instructor sweat.

"Now, I activate Evil Hero Lightning Golem's effect! Once per turn, I can choose one monster on the field and destroy it. I choose your face down monster." Gathering electricity in its hand,  **Evil Hero Lightning Golem**  shot the lightning bolt at the face down card. Exploding the face down card, the face down was shown to be  **Mystical Elf**. Smirking at the instructors body language, Naruto placed  **Ring of Destruction**  face down. "I end my turn."

It was obvious to Naruto that the instructor was confused by his choice of not attacking. However, Naruto already knew that the two cards he had face down were trap cards that activated when he attacked. If they hadn't been then they would have activated when he summoned his monsters.

"I draw. I set one monster on the field in defense mode. I end my turn." Shaking his head at the weak offensive he'd been shown so far, Naruto drew his card. It was  **Mystical Space Typhoon**. Smiling at the fact, that he had a back up in case things went wrong. He planned to finish the duel this turn.

"I tribute, Elemental Hero Stratos to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch."

**Mobius the Frost Monarch**

**ATK: 2400**

**DEF: 1000**

"By being successfully tribute summoned I can choose up to two spell or trap cards on the field and destroy them. I choose the two face down cards you have." Smirking at the instructors attempt to hide his face, Naruto continued with his offensive.

"Next, I activate Lightning Golem's effect and destroy your face down monster." Once again  **Evil Hero Lightning Giant**  destroyed the opponents face down defense positioned monster. This time it was  **Spirit of the Harp**.

"Now you're wide open. Lightning Golem, Mobius, attack him directly and end this duel." Both Mobius and Lightning Golem attacked at once and dropped the instructors life-points to zero.

_Naruto LP: 4000_

_Instructor LP: 0000_

"Guess, that means I'm in the academy right?" The instructors nod, made Naruto smile. As he was walking away, he could hear that the crowd was already talking about him. He had quickly defeated the instructor and did it without losing any life-points. That was unusual. Unfortunately for Naruto, because of the many whispers, he couldn't hear an attractive blonde haired girl speak about him.

"That was impressive." Looking to her right, the blond haired girl was surprised to see that Zane had a strange expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Following Zane's line of sight, she noticed that he was looking at Naruto. "You usually don't take an interest in new students so quickly. What's different about him?" She couldn't see what drew Zane's attention. Yeah, Naruto was good, but he was also just entering the academy.

"Did you see how he reacted Alexis?" Turning her head back to Zane, she missed a latecomer being called onto the field to duel Dr. Crowler.

"Throughout the entire duel, he wasn't the least bit worried. It actually looks like he doesn't think that this is worth his time. Someone who has that much confidence is either arrogant or has so much experience that something like this qualifier bores him. He's someone to watch out for." With that, Zane walked away and Alexis could only look on in confusion.

It was rare for Zane to say that any duelist was actually worth while, so to hear that much praise from him from only seeing Naruto duel once was amazing.

Turning back towards the duel fields, Alexis was only able to catch the ending of the last duel for the day. "Aww, I missed the whole duel?" Sighing at missing the duel, Alexis shrugged. She would be able to see more of the new students when they reached the academy. Hopefully she would see more of that Naruto guy. He seemed interesting.

* * *

"Congratulations on being accepted into Obelisk Blue. You are the pinnacle of the elite in this school, as such you are expected to excel in everything you do. This includes, but is not limited to, dueling, tests, schoolwork, physical fitness, blah blah blah..." Naruto had tried to listen to Dr. Crowler's speech, but the man seemed to love the sound of his own voice. Looking around himself, he saw that among the new male students he was the only one with a white coat with blue trim. Which seemed strange, but he wasn't complaining. He liked this coat better than the other one.

Also, as he continued to look he began to notice how attractive the girls in the academy were. Even better their uniform had a short skirt. A strong enough breeze and up they would go. He was really going to enjoy it here.

* * *

"Damn, this is my room?" Looking around, Naruto was very impressed by the scale of his room. It was actually bigger than he was used to. It had a great view, the bed was huge, plenty of closet space, a huge tv, and the bathroom was big too. A shower big enough for two people. A tub that had enough space for more than one person.

_'Strange that the bathrooms are so big. It's almost like they expect students to have sex in these things.'_ Then again, this whole school was owned by Kaiba Corporation, and the owners' favorite god card was  **Obelisk**. It would make sense that the Obelisk dorms would have the best of the best, in excess. Still, Naruto was not going to take it for granted. He earned his stay here, so he was going to enjoy it.

Putting his backpack on the bed, Naruto opened it up and pulled out a case. Opening it up, Naruto smiled at all of the deck cases. Pulling them out one at a time, he could feel that they were happy to finally be out of the case. Placing them on the desk provided, he saw his duel spirits come out of their cases. However, they didn't stay long. In a matter of moments they all left to go explore the island. Shaking his head at their antics, Naruto began to unpack his clothing.

* * *

"I have to say that this island is great. It has a cool forest, a beach, and even an active volcano. Actually, that volcano might be a tad dangerous. Oh well, not my problem. Now, what the hell am I supposed to do with all of this free time, and why am I alone!?" The last part was yelled by Naruto because there were absolutely no people around him.

"It's because they're all at the welcoming party for the students." Turning around, Naruto was happily surprised to see that it was an attractive blond haired young woman. She wore the standard academy garb, and stood a few inches shorter than him.

"Hmm, I probably would have known that had I listened to Dr. Crowler, but if I had then I wouldn't have met you and I believe that's a good thing. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way."

"I'm Alexis Rhodes." Reaching to shake his hand, Alexis was surprised when Naruto took her hand and kissed the top of it. This resulted in a slight blush from Alexis. Not that people hadn't tried that before, but he didn't seem to be doing it to impress her. If anything it almost seemed like it was his natural response.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Rhodes. I'm guessing that you're going to your dorms as well?" Nodding to his question, Alexis was once more surprised when he offered her his arm. "Well, I can't just allow a young woman to walk by herself now can I? I'll escort you myself."

"You're quite the gentleman aren't you Mr. Uzumaki?" Slipping her arm around his, she allowed him to escort her. She would never admit it, but she was enjoying this. However, she was confused when he suddenly stopped.

"I just realized that I don't know where the girls dorm is at." That made Alexis start laughing. Calming down after a few seconds a few giggles still slipped through. Looking at Naruto, she could see that he was chuckling as well.

"Come on, I'll lead." Letting her lead, Naruto was happy to note that Alexis had a slight smile on her face. They walked in silence along the path just enjoying the darkening sky and the quiet of the forest around them.

"Just so you know, I don't usually let boys escort me." Smiling at her, Naruto chuckled.

"Well, just so you know, I don't usually do this either. You just struck me as someone who deserves to be treated this way. I hope you don't mind." Looking quizzically at him, she just shook her head to let him know that she didn't mind.

"Well good, because I get the feeling that we'll be seeing more of each other, and it would be annoying if we weren't on good terms." Strangely enough, Alexis felt the same way.

"I'm sorry Miss Rhodes, but this is were we must part ways." Pulled out of her thoughts, Alexis noted that she was already at the girls dorm. Which for some reason made her slightly sad.

"I must say that it was an honor to be escorted by you." Kissing her hand once more, Naruto turned to leave, but was stopped by Alexis voice.

"Just call me Alexis. It's what all of my friends call me." Nodding to her, Naruto responded with his own request.

"Only if you call me Naruto. It's what my friends call me." Seeing her nod, Naruto turned back to make his way to his dorm. However, if he had stayed a bit longer he would have seen Alexis look back to him as he was leaving.

Unfortunately, for Alexis, two certain someones saw the look she gave to Naruto. Grinning at each other. They knew that they would have something to talk to Alexis about later on tonight.

* * *

"That party sucked." Was the first thing that came out of Naruto's mouth when he entered and locked his room. Falling onto his bed, Naruto took out his school issued PDA and flipped through his schedule. It was obvious that they would have dueling classes, but he hadn't expected the others. Classes in technology, art, science, mathematics, etc etc. Apparently, while the school specialized in dueling, they didn't miss out on other needed subjects.

Which made sense considering the fact that not all the students here would become pro duelists. Some would become technicians, others artists, and some would become teachers.

Flipping the many available applications on the PDA, Naruto was surprised to see that he actually had contacts. Looking through them, he realized that they were all people he had spent some time talking to. They didn't speak for long just a few minutes, but apparently, that's all that was needed for their PDA's to connect with the others. He stopped however, when he saw that he had Alexis' contact information.

Considering it, he decided to message her. From what he could tell, he could send a video message or a simple text message. Since they didn't know each other well, he decided to just send a simple text message.

_'First day so far hasn't been all that impressive, except for meeting you. What about you? How has yours been?'_

Sending the short message, Naruto looked at the time and decided to go to sleep. He would need the energy if today was any indication of the days to come.

* * *

Alexis' day had gone well, until the night. After Naruto left, she entered the dorm and began to socialize. It was nothing important, but Alexis was trying to be nice. However, after the party was when things went wrong.

She had decided to relax at the bathhouse, and invited Mindy and Jasmine to go with her. Unfortunately, she didn't know of what they had planned.

It wasn't long after they went in that they started asking her questions. At first it was simple things like, who do you think is cute, but it slowly escalated until they just asked her directly. They wanted to know what her relationship was with Naruto. She knew that things were going to go south the moment they saw the blush on her face.

However, she was able to play it off as the heat from the bath. She told them that Naruto was only her friend, nothing more. Their giggling told her they didn't believe her, but they stopped asking her questions. Things were winding down until her PDA went off.

As she looked at it, Mindy and Jasmine looked over her shoulders. Which led to them reading her message. Which in turn made her blush and made them giggle. Quickly sending off a message, she just put her head under the water to hide. It didn't really work because she needed to breath, but it made her feel better.

From there she just left the bathhouse and went to her room to sleep. Too bad that all of Mindy's and Jasmine's suggestions wormed their way into her dreams. Things got worse when she enjoyed them. Any conversations with Naruto the next day would be awkward for a bit.

* * *

'Hmm, something is wrong with Alexis. She won't even look at me. Every time I look at her she jumps and looks somewhere else. Her message from last night didn't say anything, so did it happen today?' Looking from the corner of his eye, he spotted Alexis writing next to him. Of course, the moment he looked her in the eyes, she quickly turned her head. Sighing, Naruto decided to just deal with it later on in the day.

'We have Gym? Didn't see that yesterday. I just hope we have something interesting to do there, because this class is boring!' Looking at the assignment they were given, Naruto decided to just do the work. It would at least make time pass quickly.

'I don't know if all of these girls in short skirts are worth the unbelievable boredom. Well, maybe Alexis, but she's been ignoring me.' Leaning back in his seat, Naruto put his feet up on the desk as he stared at the ceiling. If he had been paying attention to the people around him, he would have seen that everyone was giving him shocked looks. Some believed that he was just trying to look cool, others were wondering how such a slacker even made it into the Obelisk dorm.

"Mr. Uzumaki!" Hearing his name being called, Naruto looked down to see that it was Crowler who had called him. Leaning forward, Naruto allowed the chair to touch the ground completely.

"Yes Dr. Crowler?" Naruto was actually surprised and wondering if he had broken some sort of rule.

"Can you explain to me why you, an Obelisk Blue, is slacking off?" Blinking his eyes in confusion, Naruto had no idea what Crowler was talking about until, Alexis elbowed him and gestured toward his assignment. Eyes widening in surprise, Naruto looked back to Crowler to explain.

"I've already finished the assignment Dr. Crowler." Naruto could tell that Dr. Crowler was not expecting that response and gestured to have the assignment brought to his desk at the front. Shrugging, Naruto stood up and went to hand in his assignment, but not without squeezing Alexis shoulder as thanks.

Handing the paper to Dr. Crowler, Naruto waited in front of him as he read through the assignment. He couldn't help the smirk that wormed its way onto his face as he saw Dr. Crowlers eyes widening as he began to quickly read through the paper.

Looking up at Naruto, Dr. Crowler couldn't speak. They had been given an assignment on how to defeat a duelist within a given set of circumstances. The students were allowed to add up to 5 cards of their choosing to the preset deck and from there they would be graded depending on how many strategies and how effective their strategies would be. Naruto's paper included 4 different strategies that not only won him the duel, but completely decimated the opponent.

"Y-y-you're excused Mr. Uzumaki." Smiling at being excused from class, Naruto began to whistle as he left the classroom. He didn't even pay attention to any of the eyes on him except for Alexis' who he waved goodbye to and who waved back in return.

* * *

"So, why have you been ignoring me?" Naruto's smile changed into a grin with chuckles when Alexis not only jumped, but squeaked in surprise. "Did you just squeak? That was so cute." Ignoring her red faced spluttering. Naruto was at least happy that his first friend in Duel Academy was talking to him again.

"Naruto! You scared me. And I haven't been meaning to ignore you. I've just had a lot on my mind." Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Naruto waited for her to explain what she meant. Seeing his questioning look, Alexis sighed and wondered if she should tell him. She decided she would, but an edited version that didn't include her dreams.

"Last night, my friends saw you escorting me and they decided to tease me about it. Usually stuff like this doesn't affect me, but it didn't help that you sent me a message the very moment they were about to stop." Seeing that she was actually very bothered about what happened he decided to make things worse.

Grabbing her and pulling her into a hug, Naruto began to whisper into her ear. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just felt that a woman such as you deserves to be treated with the utmost respect. I never wanted to make things difficult for you with your friends. If you'll let me, I'll explain things directly to your friends." Feeling her nod against him, Naruto gave her one last squeeze before holding her at arms length and smiling at her.

"Alright then, now lets go set things straight." With that Naruto let her go, and followed Alexis as she went to find Mindy and Jasmine. Except they forgot that they had an audience. Everyone that had just left the classroom were looking at where Naruto and Alexis were at with shock. Most guys were very jealous, and the girls were wondering if Alexis would introduce them to Naruto.

The most affected though was the Alexis Fan Club. They looked down right murderous.

* * *

"So you two aren't secretly dating? At all?" Shaking his head in the negative, Mindy dropped her head in sadness. She had really thought that Alexis had gotten a boyfriend over the break, but apparently she had only made a friend. A handsome friend, but still, just a friend.

Looking at Alexis, he was happy to see she was feeling better. Joining in on the conversation, he followed them up until they reached the gymnasium. From there they parted ways so they could change.

* * *

"Hmm, something isn't right. There's something that I know for sure isn't right. What do you think it is?" Naruto asked the guy to his right who was glaring at him. Turning back to look at the guys in the locker room, Naruto began to wonder what he did to piss them all off. As he began to think about it, he concluded that he'd done nothing wrong.

"So, is someone gonna tell me what I did? Cause, I can't for the life of me figure that out." Without warning, everyone rushed him. Naruto could only sigh.

* * *

"Mr. Uzumaki, where are the rest of the boys?" This came from Fonda Fontaine. She had a right to be curious as he was the only boy.

"For some reason, they all tried to run out of the locker room at the same time and because of that they all ended up hurting themselves." The moment that Naruto finished, Fontaine told the class the jog the track until she returned. After that she went towards the boys locker room to see for herself what happened.

As the class began to jog, Naruto ran to catch up with Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine. During the jog, he could feel that Alexis was looking at him skeptically. She might not have known him long, but she could tell that he made things interesting. As they ran, Mindy and Jasmine couldn't keep up and began to lag behind. Alexis would usually have slowed down, but Naruto was still going strong. She didn't know why, but she wanted to keep up with him.

As they jogged, Alexis began to notice that they were slowly going faster and faster until they were running, and soon afterward they were sprinting.

Naruto was glad to say that he was surprised. Most duelists exercised, but not to the extent that Alexis did. While Naruto could still go even faster, he didn't want to abandon Alexis so he kept pace with her. As they sprinted he was honestly surprised by how long she could keep going. Most people couldn't even last more than a few moments, so to see that she was able to keep going it impressed him.

Seeing that she was finally slowing down, he did as well. Smiling at her, he wasn't surprised to see that she had a gigantic smile on her face. As they slowed down to a walk, Naruto could see that Alexis was taking deep breaths and more than once he was distracted by this. Whether or not Alexis saw him doing that he didn't know, but if she had, she didn't seem to mind.

Finally stopping, they saw that they had literally left their classmates in the dust. Their little sprint had occurred when they lapped their classmates and because of that they kicked up enough dust to cover the whole group. Guffawing, Naruto had to hold onto Alexis to keep from falling, but it didn't help because she was laughing as well and soon they both fell to the ground.

Still laughing, Naruto rolled onto his side and looked at Alexis' laughing face. For a moment he froze. The next he was standing back up and giving Alexis a hand standing back up. However, she was still laughing and still couldn't stand correctly, so Naruto helped her keep her balance. As she calmed down, she noticed that Naruto was holding her. Looking up at him, she could only see his smiling face so she just grinned back at him as he let her go.

"What happened here?" Turning to look around, they saw that Fontaine was back and she was looking at the dust covered students. At her look the group pointed at Naruto and Alexis. Looking back and forth at the sheepish looking students and the dirt covered students, she could only shake her head.

"I think it'd be best if we ended class early today." With that single sentence Fontaine went back towards the nurses office. She had a bunch of whiny kids to take care of. It's almost like they've never had bruises before.

Looking at each other, Naruto and Alexis just shrugged as they walked back towards the locker rooms. Walking inside the boys locker room, Naruto smirked whenever he saw a small dent in the lockers.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened in the boys locker room?" This came from Alexis who was waiting for him to come out.

* * *

"I don't know, are you gonna tell me what happened in the girls locker room while you were taking a shower?" Naruto's wiggling eyebrows told Alexis exactly what he meant.

"Nothing happened. I went in, took off my clothes, took a quick shower, and then put my uniform back on. Nothing that you didn't do." Looking back at Naruto she was surprised to see that he was giving her a deadpanned expression.

"What?" Seeing that he was shaking his head back and forth, she really wondered what she said wrong.

"First, you're a very attractive young woman. Second, think about what you just said and think about what sort of things can pop into someone's head when you say that." It took her a moment, but when she realized she went wide eyed and began to blush.

"Remember, just because men and women do the same things it doesn't mean that they carry the same weight when spoken out loud. Now to answer your question. I'm not really sure what happened. I just went in and everyone was just glaring at me. After that they rushed me and I had to defend myself." That made Alexis forget about what she said.

There were about 20 male students in the class besides Naruto. So he took down 20 guys all at the same time without seriously injuring any of them? It looked like Naruto wasn't just a pretty face. Looking at her PDA it seemed like she didn't really have anything else to do for the rest of the day.

Turning to look at Naruto, he was looking at his PDA as well. Walking over to his side, she leaned forward and took a peak at his PDA. Frowning, she mentally compared it to her own and realized that Naruto had the exact same schedule as her own. As she turned to look at Naruto, she saw that he had a humored look on his face. Then she realized that she was still leaning on his arm. Getting off him, she tried to keep another blush from turning her face red.

Chuckling at making her blush again, Naruto asked, "How about we go and hang out for a bit? I don't feel like going to eat just yet." Still blushing, she just nodded. She didn't want to embarrass herself more than she had already.

* * *

"Hmm, what sort of things can we do here?" Naruto asked his companions. With him were Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine. None of them had any classes for the rest of the day, so they decided to just hang out.

"Well, there's dueling, going to the beach, hiking through the forest, going to the lake or the river, and renting a boat from the harbor." Nodding to all of that, Naruto wondered if he could get the girls to go to either the beach, river, or the lake.

"There are also facilities like the card shop, the computer center, and... wait, why am I explaining this? It's all in your PDA." Looking at his PDA in surprise, he quickly looked through it and was surprised to see that Mindy was right.

"Huh, I thought I looked through all of this last night." Putting the PDA away, Naruto realized that they had ended up back at the dorms. Just in time too, because his stomach began growling. Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, as the girls giggled, Naruto walked the girls to their dorm before leaving them to go to his dorm.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Hanging around Alexis like you're her friend. You aren't worthy of being in the same room as her, let alone being able to hug her!" The moment Naruto walked into the dorms he was immediately accosted. Looking around, it seemed like quite a few of the new students were all glaring at him with a few from the older years being in it as well.

"Is that why I got attacked in the locker rooms?" Naruto asked himself, but was heard by everyone around him. Backing up, the group all looked at each other. Most gym classes had about 20 boys and girls. Did that mean he beat up 20 of them? At once?

"No matter, Alexis has yet to say she doesn't enjoy my company, so until then I'll hang out with her since she is my friend. If you have a problem with that then I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna stop hanging out with her because all of you are jealous." This was apparently the wrong thing to say, as the moment he did, all of the other students activated their duel disks.

"You do know that I actually don't have my duel disk with me right? If you want to duel me then wait for me to finish eating. I'm starving." With that Naruto just left the dumbfounded group to try and figure out what happened.

* * *

"Look, I already said I was gonna duel you, but can you please just stop staring at me. It's making it difficult to enjoy my food." Sitting at one of the tables, Naruto was surrounded by the group that confronted him when he came in.

"Yeah, you said that, but we're making sure that keep your word." Looking at the guy that spoke, he saw that it was a student in his class. Chester? Chaster? Cheetos? It started with Ch...

"You all know where I live, I have classes with most of you, and I said it in plain sight of everyone in the dorm. If I didn't keep my word, then I would lose any sort of respect I might have here." With that the group reluctantly broke apart as he was right about all of those points. Shaking his head in exasperation, Naruto could finally eat his food in peace.

"Okay, how do you want to do this? One-on-one? One-on-two? One-on-three? I don't really care. Once you're done deciding just line up, and we'll start." This got the entire group that followed Naruto outside to start a mad scramble to find a partner or find a spot in line. Seeing the massive line forming, Naruto took out his PDA and sent Alexis a message.

* * *

"I can't believe that everyone wants you to introduce them to Naruto." This came from Jasmine. She had been amazed at how many people had swarmed them after they had gotten their lunch.

"Well, it doesn't help that he's cute." This got Mindy and Jasmine to start giggling. Alexis on the other hand, wasn't amused. When she had first been asked, she got a strange feeling in her chest. It was a small feeling that she quickly ignored, but it got worse and worse every time someone asked her to introduce them to Naruto. She didn't know when it started, but it got to the point that when someone asked her she glared at them.

Alexis knew what was going on with her, but she couldn't believe it. She had known Naruto for a total of two days. Their relationship shouldn't be developing so quickly to the point that she got jealous that someone wanted to get to know him. It actually scared her a tiny bit to know that their relationship was growing so quickly. At the moment she wanted to figure out why. Even with Mindy and Jasmine, it took her a while to get as close to them as she was with Naruto.

Hearing a beep, Alexis realized that it was her PDA. Pulling it out, she saw that it was a message from Naruto. She didn't realize that she gained a small smile on her face when she saw who it was from. Mindy and Jasmine did however. It was strange to them that Alexis was crushing on someone, but it was refreshing. Usually she would just be focused on dueling or trying to find out more about her brother. They knew that this would be good for her.

The sudden frown that appeared on Alexis face broke them from their train of thought. "So what did Naruto say?" Alexis answered without even looking up. "Apparently, he has to duel a bunch of people in a row so he's going to be busy for a while." Seeing that Alexis was still frowning, they knew there was more to it, but when Alexis didn't want to say something, she didn't.

"So... did he tell you where he's dueling? I'd like to see how he duels." Without a word, Alexis began walking, but Mindy and Jasmine could tell she was being bothered by something. This had happened before, so they just followed.

* * *

"Next." Up came two people. Dueling them, he defeated them quickly.

"Next" This time it was three people. It took longer, but he defeated them quickly as well.

This was how things had ended up going for Naruto. Duel, win, duel, win. At first it was alright, but he wasn't being challenged enough.

It didn't help that he had drawn a crowd now. At first it was just the group that wanted to duel him, but then it got bigger as people heard about how there was someone who was beating all of the Obelisk Blue's. From there crowds from all the dorms just began to gather.

It was annoying. The line just seemed to keep getting bigger and bigger as more and more people came. He was also sure that he had defeated the original group a long time ago. Now, it was mostly just people who wanted to duel the guy who had such an amazing winning streak. What amazed him was that not a single instructor had come to see why there was such a large crowd here.

Looking at they sky, he noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Which in turn made him wonder how long he had stood there dueling all of these people. Seeing that his opponents, had finished their turn, Naruto drew his card.

**Dark Fusion**

Smiling at his card, he looked at his hand.

**Mask Change, Evil Hero Malicious Edge, Granmarg the Rock Monarch, and Swords of Revealing Light**

Looking at the field, he saw that he had  **Elemental Hero Ice Edge**  in attack mode

**ATK: 800**

**DEF: 900**

**Elemental Hero Clayman**  in defense mode

**ATK: 800**

**DEF: 2000**

No trap or spell cards on the field.

His opponents had  **Javelin Beetle**  in attack mode

**ATK: 2450**

**DEF: 2550**

and  **Shinato, King of a Higher Plane**  in attack mode

**ATK: 3300**

**DEF: 3000**

With no trap or spell cards on their field.

_Naruto LP: 1200_

_Opponent 1 LP: 100_

_Opponent 2 LP: 1000_

Smirking, Naruto knew that he was going to win the duel this turn. "I activate the spell card, Mask Change and use it on Elemental Hero Clayman. By sending Clayman to the graveyard, I can special special summon Masked Hero Dian!" In a flash of light, a white armored warrior with a blue cape came into existence. In it's hand was a white lance.

**Masked Hero Dian**

**ATK: 2800**

**DEF: 3000**

However, Naruto wasn't finished yet. "Next I activate Dark Fusion. I fuse together Evil Hero Malicious Edge and Granmarg the Rock Monarch to fusion summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia!"

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia**

**ATK: ?**

**DEF: 0000**

From the ground, a winged creature appeared. It had white rock like armor on its body with red wings. "Dark Gaia's attack points are equal to the combined original attack of the fusion material monsters used to summon it. Malicious Edge 2600 attack points and Rock Monarch had 2400 attack points. Added together, it has 5000 attack points." Seeing that his opponents were shaking from what they knew was going to happen it only made him smirk.

"Dark Gaia! Attack Shinato! Dian attack Javelin Beetle!" Dashing towards their opponents,  **Gaia** and  **Dian**  destroyed  **Javelin Beetle**  and  **Shinato**. The resulting explosion threw Naruto's opponents off their feet as their life points went down to zero.

"That's another win for me. Now, I'm tired and hungry. Can I stop now?" This was met with a loud and almost unanimous no. Until, Zane walked up. That made everyone quite down.

"While I'm sure that everyone would love to see you duel some more, you don't seem physically capable of doing it anymore." With that everyone started to look at Naruto. It took them a while, but then they noticed what Zane was speaking of. Naruto was trembling slightly. It wasn't much, but if you were looking for it, you would see it.

"Ah, so you noticed. Well in that case, I'm just gonna lay down." Without care, Naruto just flopped onto his back and started to sleep. Everyone, Zane included, were confused before Zane just chuckled and left. The rest of the crowd began to disperse as they didn't know what to make of the confusing situation.

As everyone left, only Alexis remained. Mindy and Jasmine had chosen to go back to their dorm. Walking up to Naruto, she stared at his face. She jumped slightly, when he opened his eyes. Though she was confused when he chose to close his eyes and his face turned slightly red. That changed when she saw that she was casting a shadow on his face and realized she accidentally flashed him her underwear.

Backing up, she coughed into her hand to let him know that he could open his eyes know.

Opening his eyes, Naruto saw that it was know safe to get up. Jumping to his feet, he turned and regarded Alexis with a grin. However, he didn't seem at all tired.

"I can't believe you were able to fool everyone into thinking you were that tired. I can't believe you even got Zane to believe it and he's usually very difficult to trick." Hearing her finish, Naruto just scratched the back of his head.

"Actually, he's the one who came up with it. When he said that I wasn't able to physically duel anymore, I ran with it and started making myself tremble. I'm glad he understood me not wanting to duel anymore. Though, it sucks that I can't go into the cafe. I really am hungry." Seeing his frowing face, she felt sympathetic.

"Come on, I'll get us some food." With that she started dragging Naruto, by the hand, to the girls dorms. She would get some food to go from the cafeteria.

"So, do I wait out here?" That got Alexis to stop. Where would they eat? It needed to be somewhere secluded, so that they weren't bothered.

"Hmm, how good are you at sneaking around?" The gigantic grin she got told her he was confident in his skills.

"Here's the key to my room. My room number is on it. Don't lose it." With that Alexis walked off, while Naruto looked at the key in confusion. He really hadn't expected that.

Walking up to the side of the dorm and making sure that no one was around, he began to walked climb up the side of the wall. He had to make sure to steer clear of the windows as he didn't want to get caught and be labeled as a pervert.

Reaching the roof, he looked for a skylight and wasn't disappointed when he found one. Checking to see if he could open it, he was happy to see that he could. Opening it, he slid inside and stuck to the roof and slowly crawled. He was trying to be as quiet as he could as there were some girls sitting down and chatting.

Reaching the hallway, Naruto looked at the key and saw that he was actually really close to Alexis' room. Walking down the hallway, while making sure that no one was near, he approached the door. As he prepared to open it, he heard a sound down the hall. Quickly putting his hands together, he was engulfed in smoke before a plant took his place.

As the laughing girls walked by, they didn't notice the tree that shouldn't be there. As they passed by, Naruto released his transformation and breathed a sigh of relief. Making sure to see that they had passed, he quickly opened the door and shut it behind him. Once inside he allowed himself to relax.

Looking around, he noticed that Alexis room was actually a bit bigger than his own. The walls were decorated with posters of famous duelists. The furniture was actually the same kind that he had. However, unlike his desk, hers had a bunch of notes and post-its all over it. Looking at them, he only meant to take a cursory glance at them, but it changed when he saw a certain symbol. Taking a better look, he began to read through them.

Apparently, the notes were all about an abandoned dorm on campus. Making a mental note to look into it. He put it down when he heard a small knock at the door. Quickly walking up to it, Naruto looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Alexis and she was looking nervous.

Quickly opening the door, he closed it behind her. Looking at her hands, he saw that he was carrying two boxes that smelled of delicious food. Taking a seat on the floor, he leaned against the bed as she did the same. Grabbing the box she presented him, he thanked her and opened it up.

Looking at the food, he began to drool slightly and only stopped when he heard Alexis giggle. Wiping off the drool with a napkin, he began to dig in. Nothing was really said as they ate, they just enjoyed each others company.

"Alexis, I can't thank you enough." Seeing Naruto reclining on her bed and patting his stomach was making Alexis smile.

"I just got you some food. You make it sound like I saved your life." Turning to her, he looked her dead in the eye. For a few moments he didn't say anything, which made Alexis a bit nervous until he smiled.

"I might not have been dying, but you were generous enough to get it for me. You don't know how much that means to me." Hearing such gratitude for just getting him some food, she turned her head as she began to blush. She didn't think it was anything that impressive, but apparently he did.

"Well, you're welcome." Turning to look back at Naruto she was surprised to see that he was actually sleeping. As she smiled gently, she started yawning. Feeling more and more tired by the second, she closed her eyes to rest them for a moment, only to fall asleep the next.

During their sleep, Alexis began to move closer to Naruto until she was leaning her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that until a banging on the door woke them up. Neither of them noticed the position they woke up in. As Alexis began to walk to the door, Naruto walked to the bathroom.

Rubbing her eyes, Alexis opened the door. "Hmm, Mindy? What's going on? Better yet, what time is it? Also, why are you in your pajamas?" That quickly woke Alexis up. Mindy was difficult to get out of bed if she was dead set on going to sleep.

"We found a pervert outside! He says that he had a note that told him to come here, but apparently it was written for someone else. We know you wouldn't ever write such a note for a Slifer Red, but we decided to let you decided what to do to him. I'm saying we report him." Grabbing the note that Mindy had in her hand, she looked it over and saw that it was for that Slifer Red she met the other day.

Seeing this as an opportunity, she knew what she was going to do.

"Hey, Alexis where do I throw away the trash?" Turning her head towards Naruto, she didn't see the wide eyed look she got from Mindy. "Just put them into the trash can. I'll take them out tomorrow. Also, can you get my duel disk?" Hearing him say yes, she turned back to Mindy and finally saw the wide eyed look. "What?"

"I'm not gonna ask. What you do with people in your room is your business, but I'd try and get him out of here so that people don't see and start making rumors." Finally understanding the look, she tried to say something, but Mindy just waved her off. However, a moment later Naruto came to the door with her duel disk. Smiling she took it, and put it on.

"I'll sneak out of here. That way people don't start making rumors. I'll see you later today, okay?" Feeling his hand squeeze hers, she smiled as he walked down the hall making exaggerated sneaking notions. Giggling into her hand, she looked at Mindy and motioned for her to lead as she closed her door.

* * *

"Hey, wake up. I've got some questions." Naruto was sitting in his room, talking on a cellphone. He had remembered to look for information about the abandoned dorm.

"What do you want? I thought we agreed to keep communications to a minimum? That way no one can connect you to me." The guy on the phone sounded annoyed, but that's how he usually was. Naruto had long since gotten used to it.

"I need answers about the abandoned dorm here on campus. What happened and why?" Hearing a sigh, Naruto knew that this was going to be quite a story.

"Remember that I created a branch to investigate strange phenomenon associated with duel monsters? We had assigned the students in that dorm to investigate the so called shadow duels. No one had realized exactly how far they took their tests until they ended up missing. Since then, we've quarantined the area and have tried to look for information about the shadow duels from all over the world. Unfortunately, there isn't much to go on. Even when we get outside help." Naruto knew exactly who the outside help was, which explained why he said it with such disdain.

"How many students disappeared?" Hearing another sigh, Naruto knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Quite a few disappeared. The most prominent among them were Yusuke Fujiwara and Atticus Rhodes. Both of them were among the top of their class in both academics and dueling." The moment he heard the names, Naruto knew why Alexis was investigating the abandoned dorm.

"Naruto, be careful while you're there. There's a reason the school was built on that location. If you end up in danger do whatever is necessary to protect yourself. We can figure out how to deal with the fallout afterward." Naruto was touched hearing the genuine concern in the mans voice.

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight son." With that Seto, ended the call. He had been conflicted on sending his son to Duel Academy simply because of the dangers that seemed to exist there. However, it was for the best. Naruto's unnatural ability to get into trouble would help bring things into light and would hopefully help to fix the mess. Sighing, he decided to go back to bed. He needed to get up early in the morning and if he wasn't on time, Mokuba would verbally chastise him.

**One Month Later**

The month had gone well for Naruto. He had made great friends with Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine. He was no longer attacked by the Alexis Fan Club as whenever someone tried to pick a fight with him Alexis verbally reprimanded them. It was a sight to see. After that happened a few times, everyone finally got the message that Naruto was not going anywhere soon.

The dueling challenges still occurred on a daily basis though. Because of that he was often busy for days at a time trying to keep up with all of the challenges. He had made a rule that they couldn't bother him on Saturdays or Sundays. Simply so that he could relax, or hang out with his friends. The other duelists accepted it mostly because Naruto never turned away a duel. No matter from what dorm they were from.

This did have an unfortunate effect though. Naruto was gaining his own fan club, and people from all dorms were starting to consider him their rival.

At the moment though, Naruto was wondering why he overslept. He rarely did and it had only happened whenever he was excessively tired. It only got worse when he realized he overslept for the dorm change exam.

Running towards the school, Naruto saw something in the distance. Slowing down, Naruto saw that it was the elderly woman who worked at the card shop, and she was pushing a van uphill. Though she was having trouble. He immediately knew what he had to do. Running down, he went behind the van and was surprised to see another student already helping.

Going to the other side, he began to push as well. Seeing the other student look at him, Naruto introduced himself. "Naruto Uzumaki." His voiced sounded strained as he pushed the van up.

"Jaden Yuki" Shaking each others hands, they continued to push the van up the hill. Both of them wanted to keep the older woman from hurting herself from the strain of pushing the heavy van uphill. Even with three people the van was still considerably heavy.

It took a while, but they were able to push the van to its destination before Jaden and Naruto took off running as fast as they could. Overall, they were only 20 minutes late. Once inside, Jaden took off towards his seat while Naruto ran and jumped the stairs. Tucking into a roll, Naruto landed safely and used what remained of his inertia to reach to professors desk.

Taking the test, he ignored the shocked looks he was getting and went to sit next to Alexis. Seeing the look he was getting from her, he mouthed 'sorry'. Seeing her turn back to the test, he knew he was going to get a talking to when they finished.

Starting the test, Naruto concentrated fully on it. He would pass it easily, but with the amount of time he lost, it would be a bit close.

Stretching, Naruto stood up to hand in his test. He could see that from those remaining, they hadn't expected him to be done already. Walking out of the classroom, he wasn't shocked to see Alexis waiting for him. She had finished a few minutes earlier than him and he knew that she was going to reprimand him for not taking the test seriously.

However, before she could say anything he hugged her. It was something they had started doing. Whenever they saw each other and they were alone they would hug. There were enough rumors about them going around and they didn't want to start more. Squeezing her one last time before releasing her, he opened his mouth to defend himself.

"Before you say anything, I was going to be on time, but I saw the woman that works at the card shop pushing a van uphill and I couldn't just leave her there to hurt herself. So, I'm sorry I wasn't here on time, but I'm not going to regret my actions." Seeing she was amused by his answer, he raised his eyebrow.

"I was actually going to ask how you thought you did on the test considering that you had to rush through it." Alexis smile only got bigger when Naruto realized that he worried for no reason.

"Oh, well in that case, I think I did pretty well. Are you ready for the duel section?" Her nod let him know that she was going to do fine. If Alexis wasn't confident in her skills that's when he would worry.

"Wait a minute! Isn't today the day the school gets new cards?" Seeing her look, he knew that she forgot as well. Neither one of them really needed new cards, but they didn't know what they could find.

"Come on, let's go see what they get." With that he started pulling Alexis along as she tried to get him to slow down, which only work when he let go of her hand. After that though, they walked side by side. Their hands touching every so often.

"So all of the cards have already been bought? Well, that sucks. Oh, do you still have the Drawbread? I want to try my luck." The attendant at the counter nodded, as she went to the back to get the cart.

"So, do you want to try the Drawbread too? I'll even pay for it." His wink told her that he just wanted to see her get a nasty draw. However, she did want to see if she could get the Golden Egg Bread. She had gotten it once before and it was delicious. Though in truth her favorite was the Chocolate Bread.

"Oh, your one of the young men who helped me." Turning to look back towards the counter, he saw the elderly woman who he helped early that day.

"Oh, hello again. Is your back okay?" The elderly woman was touched by the young mans genuine concern.

"Don't worry I'm fine. If anything we should be worried about you. You were late for your exam today." Waving off her concern, he replied. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't try to help people who needed?"

"Oh, that reminds me. I was able to save this, before the cards were all bought. I wanted to give it to you as thanks." Seeing what she pulled out from under the counter, he was surprised to see it was one of the duel packs.

"Looks like granny's pretty sly." Grinning at the compliment, she handed him the packet.

"I don't know what cards you might get, but I hope they help you." Nodding as thanks he opened the packet. Most of the cards he already had, except for  **Mirror Force**. He had been trying to find it everywhere he could think of, but people wouldn't give up such a useful card easily.

"See any you want Alexis?" From his side, he could hear Alexis humming in thought. He had done this before. Instead of keeping cards he would probably never use, he gave them away to others who would use them. The first time he had done that, had been inside the duel arena. He just announced it out loud and then people were all trying to swarm him to see what cards he had been giving away. From then on he learned his lesson. Only give away cards while you're in a small group.

"Not any that catch my eye at the moment." Nodding to her, he put the cards, except  **Mirror Force** , back into the envelope and put that into his pocket.  **Mirror Force**  he put into his deck. The card wouldn't upset the balance of his deck, so it was fine to have it.

"Here's the Drawbread! Try your luck, and hope that you get the Golden Egg Bread." Looking at the big cart, Naruto saw that it was still pretty full. Transferring the payment for two Drawbreads, he walked up to the cart. Staring at it intently, he put his hand in and pulled one of the breads out. Looking at Alexis, he could see that she was about to pull hers out.

Looking at each other, they nodded and opened the packet. Taking a bite each of them said the name of their bread at the same time.

"Ramen" Alexis said.

"Chocolate" Naruto said.

Looking at each other again, they were surprised they had gotten each others favorite.

"Trade?" They asked each other.

Laughing, they traded their breads. Though, they didn't see the knowing looks that the shop owners traded with each other. Eating their breads, they left the card shop.

"Good luck Alexis. I hope you do well." Quickly squeezing her hand, he left as she smiled at him. Walking down the stands, he walked over to the duel field. Though, he was surprised when he saw that he had no opponent. Looking around, he spotted an instructor and waved them over. As the instructor walked up to him, he saw that it was actually Dr. Crowler.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki. What can I do for you?" Ever since their first meeting in class, Dr. Crowler pretty much let him do as he pleased as long as he wasn't disruptive. This lead to Naruto often being in class and looking through his deck to see if he could think of some new strategies.

"Well, I don't have an opponent." Seeing that he was right, Dr. Crowler frowned as he pulled out his PDA and looked through the list of the paired students. However, he had a shocked look on his face when he saw Naruto's opponent.

"Hmm, this can't be right." Seeing Naruto raise an eyebrow and tilt his head in confusion, Dr. Crowler decided to elaborate.

"Well, it says that you have to duel an upperclassman. We have students duel within their class. We never have them duel upperclassman for a dorm change exam. It's not fair for the younger students." Seeing Naruto's look of understanding, Dr. Crowler tried to figure out how to fix that problem.

"Who was I supposed to duel anyway?" Naruto wanted to know to see if he had already dueled them before.

"You're supposed to duel Zane 'Kaiser' Marufuji." That made Naruto grin. He had wanted to duel Zane for the past few weeks, but he didn't have time. However, it almost seemed like someone had set everything up just for Naruto.

"I'll do it." Turning to look at Naruto, Dr. Crowler had a confused look on his face.

"Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Marufuji is the best duelist here at the Academy. If you went through with this then it's almost absolutely certain that you will lose. If that does happen then you might not have a high enough score to remain in Obelisk Blue." Dr. Crowler, really didn't want to lose Naruto to a lower dorm. He was incredibly talented and he wanted to see that talent grow. However, he couldn't do that if he was in a different dorm.

"Thank you for your concern Dr., but you can't win all of the time. If I lose then it just means that I still have room to grow. Besides, even if I do get demoted I'll just climb my way back up." Seeing that Naruto was absolutely certain, Dr. Crowler sighed. He was going to be sad to see Naruto leave his dorm, but it would only be for a month.

"Very well then. I'll bring Mr. Marufuji here. Prepare yourself Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Marufuji isn't someone who you can duel halfheartedly." With that Dr. Crowler, walked away to get Zane.

As Naruto took out his deck, he could feel that it didn't want to duel Zane. The deck wasn't scared. It just didn't want to duel that day. Sighing, Naruto took out the other deck he carried with him for when these sorts of things happened. This deck used a completely different strategy than the one he had been using. It would be funny for him to see if his opponent could figure out what he was trying to do.

"That was quite the duel that Jaden and Chazz had wasn't it?" Naruto turned to the person standing next to him.

"Yes it was, but that's not why I'm here now is it? It's strange that I should duel you for a dorm change examination." Zane was obviously confused about what was going on as well. However, he didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, I was confused too, but It would save me the hassle of having to wait until they found me another opponent. Plus, I've been wanting to duel you for a while now." Hearing Zane chuckle, Naruto just smirked.

"I've been wanting to duel you as well. This should prove to be fun." All around them, in the crowd people were wondering what was going on. They knew it was unusual for an upperclassman to duel an underclassman in a dorm change exam. However, it didn't stop them from speculating on who would win.

It was an almost unanimous decision that Zane would win. Some others weren't sure simply because they had dueled Naruto and Zane both. The way they acted and dueled was enough to make them unsure.

Alexis however was nervous. She knew that Naruto was a great duelist, but she didn't know how he would measure up against Zane. She wasn't entirely sure on who to root for. However, before she could keep thinking about it: Jaden, Cyrus, and Hayato sat down next to her.

"Alexis, do you know who's dueling Naruto?" Jaden's question was answered by Cyrus.

"That's my brother, Zane. He's considered the best duelist in all of Duel Academy." In typical Jaden fashion, he now had a giant grin on his face.

"No way! I can't wait to duel him!" This got Alexis to shake her head at Jaden's response. However, something was still bugging her.

"Jaden, how do you know Naruto?" Turning to her Jaden answered with an embarrassed smile. "Well, I met him after I overslept. I was on my way to class, but I saw Ms. Dorothy having trouble with her van so I helped her and then he came over as well."

Nodding at his answer, she turned back to the duel that was about to start. She could feel something in the air. She couldn't describe the feeling, but she could tell that something was going to happen.

_Naruto LP: 4000_

_Zane LP: 4000_

"I'll go first, draw!" Drawing a card, Naruto looked at his hand.

**Nightmare's Steel Cage, Magician of Faith, Spell Absorbtion, Magical Citadel of Endymion, Breaker the Magical Warrior, Royal Magical Library**

"I activate Spell Absorbtion. This increases my life points by 500 points every time a spell card is activated. Next I activate Nightmare's Steel Cage. This prevents us from attacking until the end of your 2nd turn, and because of Spell Absorbtion my life-points increase by 500. Now, I set one card in face down defense. I end my turn."

_Naruto: 4500 LP_

Looking at Zane, Naruto knew that he was analyzing the turn.

"I draw. I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode. Next I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. I end my turn."

Drawing his card, Naruto was happy to see  **Field Barrier**.

"I flip summon, Royal Magical Library! Next, I activate Magical Citadel of Endymion and Field Barrier. Magical Citadel of Endymion makes it so that if a monsters' effect is activated by removing Spell Counters, then they can be removed from the Magical Citadel. It also gains a Spell Counter every time a spell card is activated. Field Barrier obviously keeps the Magical Citadel from being destroyed.

Since I activated 2 spell cards I gain a 1000 life-points,"

_Naruto: 5500 LP_

"and since field barrier is a spell card, my Magical Citadel and my Royal Magical Library gain a spell counter."

**MCoE** : 1 Spell Counter

**RML** : 2 Spell Counter

"Now, I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior! He gains a a spell counter when he's normal summoned. Now, I end my turn."

Drawing his card, Zane took a card out of his hand. "I activate Different Dimension Capsule. I remove one card from play and I activate Polymerization! I fuse together the Cyber Dragon in my hand and the Cyber Dragon on the field to fusion summon Cyber Twin Dragon and place down 2 spell cards. Unfortunately, because of Nightmare's Steel Cage I can't attack, except that it will be destroyed this turn."

"You're right in that it's going to be destroyed, but because you've used two spell cards, I gain 1000 life-points, and my Citadel and my Magical Library gain 2 spell counters." Naruto's grin made Zane frown slightly. Naruto was far too relaxed. It almost seemed like Naruto was playing him.

_Naruto: 6500 LP_

**MCoE:**  3 Spell Counters

**RML:**  3 Spell Counters

As the Steel Cage shattered, Naruto seemed to grin even more. "I draw." Smiling even more, Naruto activated  **Royal Magical Library**. "Royal Magical Library lets me remove 3 spell counters in order to draw one card." Drawing the card, Naruto smirked even more.

**RML:**  0 Spell Counters

"Next, I place my Royal Magical Library in defense mode. Next I use Breaker's effect to destroy Different Dimension Capsule." Smirking at Zane's frowning face, Naruto looked at his hand.

**Pot of Greed, Magician of Faith, Dark Magician**

"I activate Pot of Greed! This lets me draw 2 cards. I also gain 500 life-points and some spell counters.

_Naruto: 7000 LP_

**MCoE:**  4 Spell Counters

**RML:**  1 Spell Counter

**Magician of Faith, Endymion the Master Magician, Lightning Vortex, Swords of Revealing Light**

"I activate Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy all face-up monsters my opponent controls." Discarding one card from his hand, Cyber Twin Dragon was destroyed.

_Naruto LP: 7500_

**MCoE:**  5 Spell Counters

**RML:**  2 Spell Counters

"Next, I activate Swords of Revealing Light! This keeps you from attacking for 3 turns. With this, my Magical Citadel gains another spell counter. Now, I activate the effect of my Endymion, the Master Magician from the graveyard! By removing 6 spell counters from my Magical Citadel I can Special Summon Endymion from either my hand or graveyard." In a flash of light Endymion was summoned from the graveyard.

_Naruto LP: 8000_

**MCoE:**  0 Spell Counter

**RML:**  3 Spell Counters

"Because he was special summoned this way Endymion lets me return one spell card from my graveyard to my hand. I choose Pot of Greed! Next I activate the effect of Royal Magical Library! This lets me draw one card! Now I activate Pot of Greed! I now draw 2 cards!"

_Naruto LP: 8500_

**MCoE:**  1 Spell Counter

**RML:**  1 Spell Counter

**Magician of Faith, Dark Magician, Bond Between Teacher and Student, Magical Dimension**

"I activate the spell Magical Dimension! By sacrificing one face-up spellcaster type monster on the field, I can special summon one spellcaster type monster from my hand. Now, I sacrifice Breaker the Magical Warrior to special summon Dark Magician!" Hearing the gasps coming from all around him, he knew that he had shocked everyone around him. Too bad, they were gonna be shocked even more.

_Naruto LP: 9000_

"Next, I activate the spell card Bond Between Teacher and Student! This lets me summon a very famous magician!" In a flash of pink light, Dark Magician Girl was summoned which led to even more calls of surprise.

_Naruto LP: 9500_

"Since I activated 2 spell cards, my cards gain 2 spell counters."

**MCoE:**  3 Spell Counters

**RML:**  3 Spell Counters

"Now, I activate the effect of Royal Magical Library and Magical Citadel! By removing 3 spell counters from my Library I can draw one card. Next, by removing 3 spell counters from Magical Citadel I can activate Royal Magical Library's effect again!" Drawing 2 cards, Naruto looked at them and smirked.

"I hate to say it Zane, but this duel is ending in my victory!" Raising an eyebrow at Naruto's declaration, Zane wondered what sort of cards he had drawn.

"I activate the spell card Dark Magic Attack! This card can only be activated when I have a face-up Dark Magician on my field. This lets him destroy all magic and trap cards my opponent has on the field." Seeing the look of shock on Zane's face, Naruto knew he hadn't expected that. In other words, he didn't have any cards to defend himself with.

_Naruto LP: 10000_

"Now, I activate the card that will end this duel! Dark Magic Twin Burst! Dark Magician will gain attack points equal to Dark Magician Girl. This increases his attack points to 4500. Now go, Dark Magic Twin Burst!"  **Dark Magician**  and  **Dark Magician Girl**  both attacked Zane directly. The gigantic blast of magic was strong enough to blast Zane off his feet.

_Zane LP: 0000_

"Zane I've got to say that you are a great duelist. However, you aren't being challenged here. You've begun to stagnate. I have no doubt that you will make it into the Pro League, but it's there that you will begin to grow as a duelist, not here." With that Naruto walked away to silence.

The students had seen the fall of a king and the rise of a new one.


End file.
